rcommunitymcfandomcom-20200215-history
RockinRockLee
Appearance Youthful face, neigher plump nor gaunt, with blue eyes, slender nose, and heroic chin. His facial hair is limited to some well-trimmed stubble lining his lower jaw. His slightly shaggy locks of dark brown hair often appear wet with the sweat of a hard day's work. His slender, yet decently built, body is often clothed in a gaudy leather garment. His skin is white, but lightly tanned. He is 5' 10" tall and weighs about 160 pounds. He looks slightly older than his actual age; I would say he looks about 28. Rock, being raised by strict catholics, holds tight moral views and keeps his skin clean of tattoos. Personality Sir Rock is relatively serious, but is still able to enjoy himself when in respectable company. Rock is often claimed in sorrow by the memory of his beautiful wife of late who was claimed victim by the plague. He often distracts himself from mourning through his architecture, which is inspired by the ever-present memory of his delicate wife. He is not a particularly pious individual, but believes that his wife is in the safe hands of some sort of deity that will one day claim him from the troubles of the world. Ambitions Rock aspires to build awe-inspiring structures and will not tolerate any rogue warriors with only bloodlust at mind. Rock only wishes to serve respectable leaders with what he has to offer and align himself with those of great maturity and warm-heartedness. Skills: Architecture, Engineering, Archery, and Surveying Backstory Sir Rock was born in northern France (modern day Bulgaria), but has very little memory of his parents. At the age of five, his parents were slaughtered in a Flemish attack when his father tried to prevent the squad from taking him for their army. Rock was saved heroically by Jean de Vienna himself in a flash of metal, leaving his wardens decapitated. Rock was then put into a poorly funded orphanage in Paris. When He came of age, or so they thought, he enlisted in the French army. Sir Rock was stationed in the siege artillery unit where he met a fellow, about his age, by the name of Sir Ginger. One day, Rock was about 19 at the time, the squad was ordered to fire upon an enemy village. Sir Rock remembered the terrible grief that they had caused him as a child, but he was a better person then them and took action by standing in front of the artillery. Sir Rock was happy to see several other members of the group step forward against this injustice, including Sir Ginger. The commander made quick work of the act of insubordination and saw Rock and the others dragged away in chains as buildings in the background collapsed into clouds of dust and hay. Rock and Ginger were placed in a maximum security prison along with the others accused of treachery. After about a year in prison, Rock devised a plan to cause a prison riot and while the guards were distracted, he and ginger escaped by busting through the bars of the storm drain. Rock and Ginger were forced to flee France and spent a few years traveling throughout Europe in study of architecture. In Germany, Rock was able to find love, but was only married for nearly half a year before the plague pandemic destroyed what little happiness he had found. Sir Rock then wrote his old pal Ginger and the two decided to create new lives for themselves in a place where they could escape their pasts. They decided to start their new journey in Lisbon, Portugal.